Mutated
by Mythomagic-Champion
Summary: Kidnapped after we got him back, just gone. He was taken right from under our noses. Who knew he would bring two types of people together. Looking for a Beta
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**AN: this story is in the X-Men movie section but it will have some characters from the comics**

Unknown point of view

My lab was silent except for the occasional scream. I was working with some mutant DNA in a vial I acquired from my last battle with the X-Men a few days ago. I had yet to decide what I would use it for. My extraordinary picked up movement behind me I turned around to see a figure that seemed cloaked in darkness standing before me. He spoke

"I have a proposition for you."

That sparked my interest and I said, "I'm listening."

"I need you to put someone out of commission you could do whatever you want with him just make sure he never sees the outside world again but be careful he's powerful."

I scoffed "I can take any mutant you send me."

The mysterious person lifted an eyebrow "but that's the problem he isn't a mutant he is a demigod, I should hope you know what that is."

That pissed me off but I didn't want to show any weakness instead I said coldly

"Of course I know what that is, now who do you want me to go after?"

The cloaked figure came up to me and whispered a name in my ear.

"Any ideas on how to detain him." I asked

"Yes go after his family if you threaten them he will play right into your hands."

With that said the man vanished. I smiled a plan already forming in my mind and I looked at the vial still in my hand, I knew exactly what I was going to do with it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**AN: this is after the war with Gaia and after X2 **

Percy's point of view 

I packed my clothes into my backpack then slung it over my shoulder. I looked around my cabin; I would miss the place during the school year. I sighed and left the bunk then headed towards the Athena cabin. He lifted his hand to knock but Annabeth was already there smiling at him through the door way.

"Leaving camp so soon seaweed brain?" She said to me. I smiled at the nickname it was so hard to believe that after everything that happened we were finally together.

"Seaweed brain? Anyone there?" she said waving her hand in front of my face and waking me from my reverie.

"Huh… oh yeah, sorry about that wise girl." She crossed her arms and glared up at me.

"So you're leaving?" she repeated.

"Uh huh." I said nodding my head. "I just really need time alone and after being gone for months I think it's time to go home and be with my mom." I thought about my mom, the most amazing woman on the planet and wondered about our reunion and how it would go. I was gone so long.

Annabeth must've seen the expression on my face and said "everything will be fine, I know it."

I flashed her a goofy grin and said, "Well then if you know for sure than I have nothing to worry about right."

"Well then I just wanted to tell you goodbye, and could you pass the word to the others?"

"Sure thing." She said

With that done I hugged her and waved goodbye as I headed to the stables. Who would've known how wrong she was when she said everything would be okay.

I headed towards the stables and checked my pockets for sugar cube 'yep they're here' I thought. I passed the rock climbing wall and all the cabins as I passed by people waved and cheered. Even now weeks after I (with the help o my friends) defeated Gaia and a year after the titan war he couldn't get used to the hero worship, it just wasn't his thing. I didn't go through all the things I had just for the fame. I waved back at them and they left me alone mostly. The occasional person would come up to him and chat but otherwise all was clear. The camp was more cheery than I've seen it in a long time and everyone was off celebrating.

I came up to the door and braced myself for onslaught of fan-girl crazy horses and pegasi. It was both endearing and annoying how they acted towards me because of my father. I pushed it open and on came the harassment. There were a lot of pegasi I could've taken but I had my eyes only for one that's when I heard him.

"Yo boss, do you have any sugar cubes." Came the voice of the sarcastic overeager and lovable Pegasus blackjack. I walked over to his stall watching my step for horse doo and came over to him.

"Of course I did." I said then muttered "how could I not with you reminding me all the time." I dug around in my pocket a while then took out five sugar cubes and held the out to him.

"So where to I can tell this aint just a social call. Are we going on a quest?" He asked me.

"No." I replied "Just need you to fly me home."

Blackjack gave what I think was the equivalent of a sigh to us humans and said "Well are you gonna stand there hop on."

Not needing anymore prompting I climbed onto his back and he walked out the door. Once outside he took to the sky.

After a few minutes f cruising through the sky I remembered something. "Hey Blackjack I said try not to land on anything alright."

"Sure thing boss." He said and I returned to my peaceful state and stared at the Manhattan skyline coming up below us.

Blackjack landed in an alley next to my apartment building. Once he was steadily on the ground I hoped off his back and patted his nose.

"Thanks buddy." Blackjack took off blasting me with air from the powerful beat of his wings. When I couldn't see him any longer I walked around the corner and went inside the apartment complex. I walked up the many floors until I reached the right level. I walked down the hall my heart beating faster with every step I took. I was so excited to see my mom. I reached the door and knocked but no one answered. That was the first thing off that I noticed. I took out my key from the pocket of my backpack and stuck it into the lock. After some jiggling of the key I managed to open the door.

"Mom? Paul?" I called out but no one replied that was the second thing off. I told them both the day before that I was coming home so at least one of them should have been here. By now I knew something was wrong. I searched franticly around the apartment checking all the rooms when I found them slumped over in their chairs at the kitchen table food still uneaten.

I walked over to them and called out their names again, shaking their shoulders and slapping their faces, but nothing would wake them up.

"Uh uh uh, that won't work young demigod." I heard a patronizing voice say behind me. I whirled around taking riptide out of my pocket and uncapping it, blade gleaming in the pale light the one light bulb gave off. I expected to see a monster but what I saw before me was unlike anything I've seen before. It was a man but he had black hair and the palest skin I've ever seen (and that's saying something when you know Nico) but the weirdest thing about him was that his eyes were red like demons and he had a red diamond on his forehead. I raised riptide and said

"Who are you and what do you want?" He walked up to me and I raised riptide to strike but discovered I couldn't move.

"Who I am is no concern to you but you could call me Mister Sinister and as for what I want I want you."

That confused me and freaked me out a little but I wasn't going to show him that. All of a sudden riptide flew out of my hand and into his waiting one.

"You won't be needing that for you see I'm not a monster but I am just as bad. I want you to come quietly and maybe I won't hurt your family." When he said that I gave up any ideas of escaping I couldn't risk him hurting my family so I said

"Fine just don't hurt them." The freaky demon dude walked up to me and took out a needle and plunged it into my neck. I fell to my knees and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's P.O.V.

All I was aware of was pain unbelievable pain, that and the fact that I was strapped to a metal lab table. I kept blinking in and out of consciousness. I remember nothing after Mister Sinister drugged me but I do know that he is doing something to me. I feel it inside me my DNA is changing and man does it hurt. At one point I'm awake enough to feel something growing out of my hands between my knuckles it feels odd.

Each time I wake up it's for longer and everything seems sharper than before somehow brighter. As I drift out of unconsciousness again I notice the beeping of a heart monitor to my left side and metal walls all around me. There're bright lights glowing in my sensitive eyes. I also see a camera in the right corner of the room and I got unbelievably mad. Was I just some lab rat a toy to play with to him I started thrashing around.

That's when I noticed them scraping my side. Claws are coming out of my hands three on each made of what looked like bone. I stared in shock. No way could this be I thought but sadly I knew better than that and somehow I can tell the worst has yet to come.

During my panic attack Mister Sinister decided to make an appearance. When I shake myself out of this I settle with glaring at him. After a long silence I can't take it any longer (I blame my ADHD) I yelled at him

"What do you want?"

He just continues to scrutinize me. I can tell that he's studying me. He walks around me and grabs my hand looking at my claws closely and fingering them roughly. I hiss in pain they are still so sore. I see the pride in his eyes the excitement. I really am just his toy now. I wish I were with my family, with Annabeth but I have to protect them from crazies like the man studying him.

He puts my hand down and walks to the metal door but turns back and says to me

"Get ready for phase two, Perseus."

He walks out and the door closes with a resounding boom leaving me to nervously ponder his parting words.


End file.
